Confession
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: " lalu kau mau apa Hyung ? / " aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku " / " huh?" . hanya sebuah cerita pernyataan perasaan Kris pada Suho , EXO KrisHo Fict , Crack pair .


CONFESSION

.

.

.

Title : Confession

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Cast : Kim JoonMyeon , Wu Yifan and other

Length : one shoot

Warning ! YAOI

EYD berantakan , de el el

DLDR

.

.

.

Salju mulai turun dengan indahnya menyelimuti Korea Selatan , menciptakan tumpukan salju seperti selimut putih bersih yang menyelimuti gedung gedung di bumi seoul , tak terkecuali Dorm sebuah boyband yang memiliki member total 12 ini , EXO .

Para penghuni dorm itu tampak tengah berkumpul di hadapan televisi , mencoba untuk mencari sebuah acara yang dapat membunuh kebosanan mereka dan juga mencoba berbagi kehangatan , terlihat dari Luhan yang terus memeluk Xiumin nya dari belakang , ChanYeol dan Chen yang duduk bersama dengan secangkir teh , maknae line yang tengah berebut remote televisi , Lay yang duduk di samping maknae line hanya bisa terkekeh , BaekHyun dan KyungSoo yang malah asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu . tunggu , bukan kah EXO berisi 12 namja ? kenapa hanya ada 10 yang terlihat ?

" dimana duo leader itu ? " tanya Xiumin pada Luhan saat menyadari tidak ada nya Leader K dan Leader M itu .

" kau tau BaoZi ? Kris itu sedang mendekati Joonmyun " ujar Luhan yang masih asyik memeluk Xiumin sembari menduduk kan Xiumin nya itu di pangkuan nya , Xiumin mengernyit kan dahi nya , bukan kah Leader K dan Leader M memang dekat , mereka kan sesame Leader ? , fikir Xiumin

" apa mak-"

" maksud ku , Kris itu ingin menjadi kan JoonMyun kekasih nya , itulah kenapa Leader M itu selalu berada di sekitar JoonMyun akhir akhir ini " jawab Luhan yang tau arah pembicaraan Xiumin .

" ahh " Xiumin hanya terperangah mendengar penjelasan Luhan . jadi itu alas an nya , bathin Xiumin .

Sementara para member EXO yang lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah , berbeda dengan sang Leader K , leader K tersebut tengah asyik berkutat dengan sesuatu di dapur Dorm mereka .

" kau sedang apa SuHo ?"

Sungguh , Suho hampir saja menjatuhkan mug yang ia genggam ketika sebuah suara mengagetkan nya .

" Kris hyung ?" bukan nya menjawab , Suho malah bergumam sendiri .

" ya , ini aku . kau sedang apa ?" Kris mencoba mengulang pertanyaan nya .

" ahh ini , karena di luar sangat dingin , aku mencoba membuat _hot chocolate _untuk semua member " jawab Suho dengan nada riang tak lupa senyuman manis nya , kembali terfokus terhadap cokelat panas nya , sementara Kris hanya berjalan mendekati Suho .

" kelihatan nya itu enak " ujar Kris yang membuat Suho kembali kaget , bagaimana tidak kaget jika tiba – tiba wajah orang yang berbicara dengan mu tepat berada di samping mu tanpa kau ketahui .

" apa kau mau Hyung ? aku membuat nya untuk semua "

" tidak , terima kasih " jawab Kris , Suho mengernyitkan dahi nya , bukan kah tadi Kris berkata 'kelihatan nya itu enak' , tapi kenapa Kris menolak ketika suho menawari nya coklat panas itu ?

" aku tidak terlalu suka manis " ujar Kris seakan tau apa yang ada di benak Suho .

" ahh , begitu yaa , apa Kris Hyung mau ku buatkan teh ?" tawar Suho .

" tidak "

" lalu Kris Hyung mau apa ?" tanya Suho memandang Kris

" aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku "

" huh? "

Sungguh , apa Suho sudah salah dengar ? apa benar tadi Kris berkata 'aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku' pada Suho ? atau Suho yang memang punya kelainan dengan telinga nya .

" ahh , aku rasa aku harus ke dokter THT " lirih Suho

" kenapa ?"

"huh?"

Sungguh , tidak adakah jawaban selain 'huh' itu ? , bathin Kris .

" kenapa kau harus ke dokter THT ?" Kris mengulang pertanyaan nya kembali .

" ah itu , kurasa aku memiliki kelainan dengan telinga ku , aku tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang Kris Hyung katakan tadi padaku , aku tadi hanya mendengar 'aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku' yang kau katakan , Hyung " jelas Suho

" itu benar " Kris berucap sembari menyenderkan tubuh nya di Kulkas di dapur dorm itu .

" huh ? "

Oh sungguh , jika saja Suho bukan orang yang tengah Kris incar , mungkin Kris sudah akan membanting nya sejak tadi ,ahh mungkin pengecualian untuk Suho , Kris mungkin akan membanting Suho ke kasur nya ( if you know what I mean) .

" itu benar , tadi aku mengatakan 'aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku' " terang Kris , sementara Suho hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Kris , apa tadi Kris tengah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Suho .

" a-apa maksudmu , H-hyung ?" Suho mengatakan itu saat nyawa nya kembali berkumpul .

" aku mau kau jadi kekasih ku " ujar Kris .

Hey , itu terdengar seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan , rutuk Suho dalam hati .

" jadi , apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku ?" tanya Kris , kali ini Suho membulatkan kedua matanya , yah meskipun tak sebulat mata KyungSoo , barusan Kris bertanya pada nya kan ? bukan pada orang lain , 'kan ? lagipula kalau Kris mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada yang lain , tepat nya itu siapa ? pada dinding dapur ? .

" apa pertanyaan itu untuk ku , Hyung ?" tanya Suho , sungguh , dalam hati Kris sedikit menggeram mendengar ucapan Suho .

" tentu saja , jadi apa jawaban nya ?"

" aku ma-"

Chu~

Suho benar benar shock saat ini , bagaimana bisa Kris dengan seenak jidat nya mencium bibir Suho ?

" aku rasa jawaban mu adalah ya , jadi aku mencium mu " ujar Kris " dan mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasih ku " ujar Kris lalu meninggalkan Suho yang masih mematung atas kejadian tadi .

Bukan kah tadi Kris mencium nya ?

Suho mengusap bibir nya yang baru saja tadi di kecup oleh Kris .

" YAH KRIS HYUNG , KAU MEENGAMBIL FIRST KISS KU " teriak Suho saat sadar bahwa tadi adalah First Kiss nya .

Sementara di ruang tengah , member EXO yang lain hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar teriakan Suho yang berasal dari dapur itu .

" wahh , cepat juga naga itu mendapat kan JoonMyun " komentar Luhan sembari tersenyum mendengar kabar baik , bahwa hubungan naga china itu ada kemajuan dengan guardian K itu .

Fin

Ahhh , FF apa ini ? gaje abis yee ?

Sumveh ?! ini ngetik nya ngebut , dari jam 8 , beres nya jam 9 .

Hehehe

Mian ne , Mars malah update ff gaje

Soal nya Mars lagi kepikiran ini , jadi deh di tuangin aja di jadiin Ff

WANNA GIVE ME RnR ?

_29 oktober 2013_

_Marselina Ahn_


End file.
